User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Welcome to my talk page. falcon...? I'm'a not'a sure what you're'a talking about... I didn't have a Falcon in my command... SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 22:33, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Er..I think that RR, Rot, Donut, or 091 can answer those questions much better than I can. PS. Would you like me to create a Talk Archive Infobox for you? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:02, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Psst! I noticed you've gotten a bit confused about where we're suppose to go in KOBH, we aren't to relocate to the Falcon, but rather the ship (I think it was Covenant of some type) 091 crashed earlier in the story, we are fixing it at the moment! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:17, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Ok I have created an Archive box so just insert the image you want for it where it says . --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:40, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Your welcome.:) --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:47, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: GB Hey, I was wondering if I could create some of the Arctic IV Alliance buildings and add some info on the units for Halo: Galactic Battlegrounds. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:33, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Re: Questions. The "Project" page can be edited, but what were you planning on adding? I personally think that it should be a list of Fanon RPs, but that's me. You need to get approval for editing that page. However, the "fanon list" is exactly what you thought: All stories and RPs and text adventures on the site. Not, however, characters. Let me know if you have any other Q's. Since I'm the only active admin, I'm glad I could help. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 00:26, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: The Rise of Shield Yeah, sorry. I Like it. Its the best one I found. Anyway, I hadn't posted on WEA in a while, until today of course. But I wouldn't mind you not posting every day. Could you perhaps help me find others to join as well? Yes I know. Threa is an almost exact replica of earth.... Sure. I have links all over to go to Shields main page. Even on the RP page. The name is a link. I would love to help... But truthfully, I don't know how to do a RTS like this... Its new to me.... I don't fully understand how it works. I am used to playing computer RTS's not written ones... OK, yeah Im working on vehicles at the moment. Ill help you. Yes. The Sun Touched are pretty much exactly the same as the normal flood. They just have a new look and a few new additions.Kebath 'Holoree 23:27, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Oh sorry. I was just putting it in kinda like the Field and Fleet Commanders of Empire at war who offer bonus health and stuff to nearby allied units. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:38, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:16, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Diremind Diremind is the gravemind of the Sun Touched. Yeah. He is a regular gravemind. Older and more intelligent. *Sorry, Im not used to it.Kebath 'Holoree 17:24, 5 October 2007 (UTC) **Well, I began thinking of a different rp including the Shield Corporation.Kebath 'Holoree 17:45, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Personal Sandbox How do you get your own PSB? in which? Yours? WEA? It was 601 Contempt Force * I mean Forge.Kebath 'Holoree 23:20, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Alright, im sry. ill help but can we use my image? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 19:50, 6 October 2007 (UTC) P.S How do you Delete an Article? Permission Granted Go ahead and edit the Project Page. The ship we are heading to is the... UNSC... Valiant Something-or-other... Look under my character list on the KOBH page. It's there. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 23:33, 6 October 2007 (UTC) I added every vehicle i wanted to be in my Battlefront game to the new one, hope its not too many --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:37, 7 October 2007 (UTC) "Great minds think alike" New RP I am coming up with a story line at the moment. But it is going to be located on The Second Ark. If you want to help you can. Kebath 'Holoree 23:34, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Alright, I can do that. Do you want a dual property on it to help?Kebath 'Holoree Sort of. I'm kind of thinking about a battle for control over the Ark.Kebath 'Holoree Halo: Battle for the Ark- link.Kebath 'Holoree The one who controls the Ark, Controls the galaxy.Kebath 'Holoree soz...new 2 fanon not sure if this is how ure meant 2 ask questions....how do join RP's? User:justanothergrunt INV INV (cont.) would you like to be a Moderator in Halo: War? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 18:56, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Well let's see. A single transport can hold 2,000 UNSC Army Troopers, 200 Light Vehicles, 100 Medium Vehicles, and 50 tanks plus it can travel through normal and slipspace, so I would say it would take all of the transports to pull the ship off of the ground. Unless it is a frigate or destroyer because then it would only take about 5 transports. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 19:57, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:03, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Err....What ship class is it? PS. Don't ask why I took a while to get back to ya. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:40, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. So it should take only 5 Transports. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:44, 8 October 2007 (UTC) An AI Its a Rampant UNSC AI that was shot into space and whenever it found a ship, it would infect it and "take over" and "absorb" all it's data until it turned completly black and the visual form faded to 1's and 0's. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:59, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks ofr the ideas. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:27, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Actually you are right. I like the name Eradiu (Which is a planet loyal to the Empire which you probably already know) from Star Wars. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:37, 8 October 2007 (UTC) GB Hey, I was wondering if I could put down some of the damage that UNSC units can inflict on enemies in Halo: Galactic Battlegrounds. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:35, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Galactic Battlegrounds What exactly is it? AJ 21:53, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Could I please do the part in Halo: GB on the amount of damage that UNSC units can do? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:03, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:32, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Maybe. I think Demakhis is planning a split but I am not sure. For now just keep them out until I can confirm a yes or no. I will notify you of when I do get a reply. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:22, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Monitor Colors I get them from a friend. If you want, I could have him work on some for you... What colors do you want?Kebath 'Holoree 20:49, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Ill give him the message. It may take some time to change the appearances though. But he'll do it. Kebath 'Holoree 21:03, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Well, maybe I screwed up on that little part. It was when I first started here though. But to let you know, hes not a installation monitor. He is a Tactical Containment Monitor. His primary function is not to run the installation, just to oversee the containment of the flood.Kebath 'Holoree 21:53, 13 October 2007 (UTC) 601 CF Might I ask why you had changed "Gamma" back to my original "Beta"? I thought you wanted me to keep the name from the Installation 03's history... Their might be after the 1 week gap, or the Lupin might acutal leave in a chapter soon to come. One thing though if the Lupins leave they will fight everyone and not have a alliance with the human --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:32, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Well going with Demkhis, if there was a split then the Nakai, Konako, Prowlers, Leapers, and Leviathans would go to the human side (as the nakai are very human-like and control all of those species). However since there is no split planned don't get your hopes up. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:36, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Hey LOMI who controls the Precursor --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:09, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo:Well Enough Alone Lordofmonsterisland yes I would like to join Halo:Well Enough Alone. I am new to this so I have a few questions first. Is there any special requirements or rules? How exactly do you contribute to the story? If I wanted to add a UNSC Force would there be any rules as to size,strength ect.? ShadowedSpider Hey i know someone your people can run into my ATHENIAN-000. FYI he is wearing what he is wearing in the picture on the page and in the crashed remains of a pelican but i can get him anywhere right now because he knows a secert --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:22, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Invitation to Halo: Well Enough Alone I accept your offer to me to join the RP gladly. But I have three questions before I start: 1. Are the Covenant Separatists allied with the UNSC? 2. Who are the Covenant Rebels? 3. What year is it in the RP? Matt-256 RE:Halo: Well Enough Alone Yeah, I read that. Just figuring out what to do. Anyway, I'd also like to mention that I made my AI interrupt her captor/protector. I was wondering if you were going to do something about that. Sharrakor 23:07, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Shortswor Starbomber Hey Lordofmonsterisland, can I use your shortsword starbomber for my squadron? Spartan 501 13:06, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Invitation to Halo: Well Enough Alone I accept your offer to me to join the RP gladly. 19:35, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Shortsword again Thanks Spartan 501 22:48, 16 October 2007 (UTC) I can help you with the connection of the RPs but not with the infoboxes. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 18:26, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: BFA What do you think so far?Kebath 'Holoree 19:50, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Um Lord, Battle for the Ark is what I was requesting to join -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:54, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Err...could you explain how to make the battle pages flow together? I am not sure what you're asking. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:48, 17 October 2007 (UTC) May I please join BFA? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:04, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: Well Enough Alone Dear Lordofmonsterisland, I need to know if Broken Back Mountain still exist or not for my post. If so please let me know as soon as possible. Masterchief46517 com link 07:01, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Ok than, what is the main UNSC base on the planet? Masterchief46517 com link 18:24, 18 October 2007 (UTC) BFA Way ahead a 'ya, I've already got my characters down, I might put in more as time goes by...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:17, 18 October 2007 (UTC) A fighter squadron comprised of Longswords and Shortswords, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 15:46, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ? What? -- ?? I dont klnow what you are talking about--þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 18:31, 18 October 2007 (UTC) There is Full Honesty here, PTOWERY never mentioned he did not put contradict on KEBETH's page, . He Did it with good intentions in mind. "The Name" of the article made him believe the contridict was in order. "Installation 04 (New)" seems to be a lot like the "Halo 3" new 04, Confusing many. Please, Let us just Forgive and Forget. Let the administretors deside what to do. -- I Hope their is no more Confusion. Please Reapond. -- re: The pic iz cool, wacha think 'bout mine? Eric Srautmann --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 19:04, 18 October 2007 (UTC) YES, HE DREW IT. -- Not sure who to see about those battle infoboxes. For the RPs, after every RP there is a battle page made for it which we should link to all of the other RPs. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:01, 18 October 2007 (UTC) KOBH/WEA Campaign Levels So your gonna make levels outta our posts? cool, any way I can help? =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:54, 18 October 2007 (UTC) you did how i don't see it, where is the post that has ATHENIAN-000 --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • Ohh. Making titles of our posts sounds interesting. May I help in this? Mainly because I usually leave out the descriptions of stuff in my post but I have the image in my mind. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:41, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Which chapter is it --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:50, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Gaming maps No, it is a Halo 3 map. I have yet to fully design a Halo: Marine Tales multi-player map but I have the basic ideas for at least 2 of them in my mind. There will however be a Halo: Marine Tales campaing level with the same name. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:12, 19 October 2007 (UTC) RE: I will put you on his' NO REAPOND LIST Dragon Squadron and Marines? The Marines that Dragon Squadron helped, was that my character's marines? Just want to know. Good bye! Matt-256 22:33 (Scandinavian Time), 19 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, I will get to that ASAP. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:22, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Tell me what ya think of this invite: --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:48, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: Battle for the Ark Hello again. I would like to join the rp Halo:Battle for the Ark. Let me now as soon as possible if I'm allowed to join. Bye, Matt-256 COM link 09:38 (Scandinavian Time), 21 October 2007 (UTC) Looks good. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:28, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Its alright. I read it when you first posted it. We need more people anyway. So thanks.Kebath 'Holoree 22:39, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Rhen Var Thou art quite right. My only problem with it is that I am attempting to get a screenshot of the level from the sniping post uptop he Rebel base in the citadel level, but I am having troubles with finding the game..... Anyways, if you need a pic for the level I might be able to get one soon. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:48, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Promo Yes I can, and I will. You are now a sergeant, here is your new userbox: --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:53, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Idea I have had an idea, that I'm not sure on if "we" should do it. I have thought of creating a link or something that directly after the battle of the Ark, the factions go straight into the heart of the Shield Corporation at the planet Epsili where they fight to take control of it... Just an idea.-- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" AOG Question. I have a question. Where is the author of KOBH? I'm in it, but no one's replying. Freelancer"SquakBox" 19:28, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Well you could find a crashed Astuto city in the ground considering several went down in the vicinity. It would probably have no one on board except maybe some Astuto soldiers or a couple scout Lupins. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:48, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I am really not sure, ask Demakhis about that. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:05, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I was thinking of making it a living virus in a humaniod form --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 00:43, 26 October 2007 (UTC) I was thinking of a split of the Lupin and Nakai vs. the the Ark'her and Jumenga --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:08, 26 October 2007 (UTC)